


鸣佐/夕鹤

by lanyoo



Series: 鸣佐/夕鹤 [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 03:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanyoo/pseuds/lanyoo





	鸣佐/夕鹤

旧雪未消，新雪拥户。刚刚经过一场风雪肆虐的大地银装素裹，冷风如剑。平日里嬉闹的鸟兽早不见踪迹，山林间一派千山鸟飞尽，万径人踪灭的萧索。  
太阳刚爬上树梢，“哒哒”的马蹄声打破了这份万籁俱寂。  
来者是四个骑着骏马的青年以及一条猎犬。  
“······我觉得鹿丸说的很对，来这里打猎就是个错误。”脸上画着面纹的褐发青年缓缓勒紧缰绳，“雪这么深，前路难测，根本没法前进好吗？”  
“我记了回去的路线······”  
“鹿丸！你别这么悲观嘛！以我多年的经验，前面就是一马平川没什么······”金发蓝眸的青年满不在乎地说道。  
“上次你平地摔之前也是这么说的。”叫做鹿丸的黑发青年不耐烦地打断他，“我为什么摊上你这个麻烦的家伙。”  
“鹿丸，牙，你们就相信鸣人这一次。”鹿丸另一侧一个不苟言笑的黑发青年摩挲了一把箭筒里里的箭羽，“就当这次打猎是一次雪地锻炼。”  
“还是佐井懂我。”叫做鸣人的金发男子悄悄地对佐井竖起大拇指。惹得鹿丸翻了个白眼。  
汪汪汪——远处传来猎犬的狂吠。  
“欸，我说赤丸发现什么了？野鸡，兔子，还是······”鸣人咂咂嘴。  
“不像。”牙的神色凝重起来——赤丸非常机警，如果发现猎物反而不会这样大张旗鼓，他松下缰绳，夹紧马肚，顺着赤丸的叫声追踪，“我去看看。”  
鸣人等人紧跟其后。出于谨慎，他甚至下意识地摸了摸插在靴筒里的小刀。  
如同洁白的丝绒上洒下一片整齐的墨迹——  
“什么嘛，原来是仙鹤。”鹿丸松了口气。  
“看起来好像受伤了。”牙骑着马绕着在这个象征着吉祥的灵物转了一圈。  
仙鹤的左翅上插着一只木箭，钢制的箭头深深没入翅骨。暗色的血迹在翅膀下张牙舞爪地蔓延开。大概刚刚被赤丸吓了一跳，白鹤的翎毛竖起，警惕地看着这群不速之客。  
“这只箭看起来属于木叶警卫队，上面有木叶的标志。”鹿丸仔细地端详着箭柄的标志。  
“你这么说我倒想起来了。”佐井顿了顿，“昨天下雪前，团藏大人带着警卫队出去，说是进行冬狩。大概这只仙鹤是那时射中的吧。”  
鸣人有些不忍，从靴筒里抽出锋利的小刀，随即下了马。  
白鹤见他举着小刀越来越近，似乎认为自己大限将至。它幽幽地低鸣了一声，翎毛低低地垂下，整个鹤身微微地抖动着，但既不逃走，也不惊慌。  
仙鹤果然是濒死都保持优雅的动物呢。鸣人俯下身，握住箭矢没入翅膀的一端，扬手将那支箭砍去了大半。他撕下自己里衣的一条，问鹿丸要了些酒浇上去，来回搓湿，便用这布条缠住仙鹤的伤口。  
“忍着点疼啊。”鸣人安抚着白鹤颤抖的身体，压住它左翅的伤口，迅速地一拔——  
仙鹤惊慌地扑棱着翅膀，发出高亢地尖叫，身下的积雪落樱般簌簌地落了鸣人一身。  
“啊呀啊呀，别动啊我说！伤口会裂开的。”果然，伤口的剧烈撕扯导致血流不止。鸣人手忙脚乱地把布条缠地更紧，左手掌紧紧按压着流血处。  
“看起来伤的蛮严重的，肌肉都有些撕裂了。”勉强止住流血，鸣人又撕下灰色里衣上的一条，边替虚弱的白鹤包扎边自言自语，“搞不好这几天都没法飞了，好可怜啊我说，也没法觅食······”  
“可怜的话不如你抱回去养一阵好了。”鹿丸眼皮都没抬，“反正仙鹤是吉祥的象征，养了它说不定就可以升职加薪，出任村长，迎娶白富美······”  
“鹿丸你胡说什么呐！我，我的愿望是世界和平······”  
“鹿丸说的挺有道理。”一直默不作声的佐井突然开口，“听说江户时代，有一个贫穷的农夫在雪地里救了一只被箭射中的白鹤，于是白鹤化作一个美丽的女子，和农夫喜结连理。结婚后，白鹤化作的妻子夜夜用自己的羽毛织布，以换钱做家用。结果农夫越来越贪婪，不停地逼迫妻子织布。甚至因为害怕妻子不肯织布，破坏了织布时不许偷看织房这一约定。最后被发现身份的妻子伤心欲绝，重新化作白鹤离开农夫。”  
“这只是个传说吧？仙鹤怎么可能化作人类？”牙有些不以为然。  
“谁知道呢。”佐井看着鸣人，“要不，你试试？”  
“我说你们这群人啊！救个动物还想着它报恩，太没有爱心了。”鸣人不满，手下的力道不由地加大，惹得白鹤闷哼了一声，“本大爷做好事从不求报酬。”  
“行行行，你高尚大气我们无耻下流。那么，现在，高尚的鸣人大爷，我们能回去了吗？赤丸都饿了。”  
“······”  
虽然嘴上说的刻薄，鹿丸等人还是帮着鸣人把白鹤用粗绳绑在鸣人胸前，一路护送到鸣人家门口。  
“鸣人，叫你以后的老婆千万别忘了我们的救命之恩，以身相许就不必了，但如果升官发财······”  
“你不是说这只是个传说么？”鸣人白了牙一眼。  
“······传说都有其来源，甚至有很多在历史上都有对应的真实事件。这个白鹤报恩的传说说不定······”佐井说的一本正经。  
“真的也没用。”鹿丸翻了个白眼，“我刚刚检查过了，这只白鹤是雄性。”  
“······”  
······

鸣人的房子地处偏僻，人烟稀少，夏天时被葱郁的树丛簇拥着，倒出乎意料的凉快，鸣人倒也懒得抱怨。整个小屋除了用来烧火的厨房和浴室，仅一室一厅。鸣人拿了不少秋天储存的茅草和平时不用的碎布，在窄小的寝室里给白鹤搭了个舒适的小窝。  
“嘿嘿嘿，以后你就和我住在一起啦~~~”鸣人把仙鹤抱上茅草窝，还轻柔地抚了抚它背上的白羽，“给你起个名字怎么样？既然鹿丸说你是公的——小鹤鹤？小白？······都不好啊我说，唔——面码怎么样？正好和我的名字对应。”  
白鹤睁着圆溜溜的眼睛，歪着头看着他，原本支起的翎羽温顺的弯了个卷，人们熟悉的高傲神态里竟透露出少见的亲近。  
“就叫你面码了！从今以后你就是我弟弟，有什么事我这个大哥都会罩着你！”鸣人从小就是个孤儿，除了住在邻近的伊鲁卡老师和在军队中遇到的战友，村里其他人都把他当作不祥之人，极少亲近。如今这只被他救助的白鹤对眼前的救助者所展露的信任和接近让鸣人油然而生仗义爱护之感。  
“对了，你饿了吧？鱼干你吃吗？”鸣人想起来厨房檐下还挂着一些晒干的鱼，于是便取来一条，献宝似的捧在白鹤面前。  
白鹤用长喙翻了翻干干的鱼皮，然后把头一扭。  
“······我说这大冬天的，你能不能别那么挑？这鱼又没坏，连我都照吃呢。”鸣人捧着鱼挪了挪，又把鱼送到白鹤面前。  
这次白鹤倒是没有扭头，只是用一种看智障的眼神看着他。  
“······”

“啊，啊啾！”鸣人提着昏暗的灯，走在回家的路上。  
冷月高悬，寒风似刀。细小的雪粒打在他脸上，疼的他面颊两旁的六道胡须抽了抽。  
拜面码挑剔的胃口所赐，鸣人已经连续好几天不得不跑去南贺川凿冰钓鱼。  
好在他对南贺川十分熟悉，这也不算难事，不过每天自然少不得要花费时间和精力。就连今天负责戒严的祭典也只能悄悄中途离场，好去给它钓鱼。  
“啊啊啊，不知道面码有没有好好在家吃饭——唉今天只钓到一条鱼不知道他会不会生气啊我说······”  
站在家门口，鸣人跺跺脚，未待鞋头的积雪化去，便拉开门。  
“面码！我回来啦~~”  
面码没有像往常一样发出欢快的鸣叫。  
取而代之，映入眼帘的是一个披着羽衣跪坐的少年——黑色的头发如同鹤羽般向上翘，衬着洁白的羽衣，如同渲染开的墨汁向黑夜中延伸。  
大概是鸣人手中的灯光惊到他了，少年下意识地直起腰杆，迅速抬起右手遮住半眯的眼睛，眼角的嫣红如同火焰般，似乎要将黑夜燃烧殆尽。他身上的羽衣从圆润的肩膀上滑落至小腹。  
不着寸褛。白皙的肌肤闪着莹莹的水光，在黑夜中闪闪发光。鸣人看见他的左臂缠着灰色的布条，一道道殷红的血痕顺着指尖滚落黑夜。  
鸣人一惊，瞬间想起了佐井讲的仙鹤报恩的故事。  
这时门外一阵寒风吹过，提灯的烛火晃了晃，熄灭了。  
皎洁的月光倾泻在屋内。鸣人看见少年的一双黑眸闪着细碎的银光，如同跌落人间的银河。  
“那······那个，我什么也没看见——你，你当我没来过——”鸣人颤抖地发声。  
“······”  
忽然鸣人眨巴了两下眼睛，下一秒恶犬护食般“刷”的一声扑进少年的怀里，双手紧紧地抱住他的腰，还顺手摸了两把——  
“面码啊！！！你别走啊！！！我，我不是故意看到你织布的，太，太突然了······”  
“······放手······”少年显然没有料到他会做出这种举动，吃了一惊，本能地想推开怀里的大型犬——  
“面码，你要是飞走了，你让我怎么活啊！！！你考虑过你鸣人哥哥的感受吗！！！！”  
一时间，哭天抢地，涕泪纵横，吵得佐助脑袋发晕。  
“······谁，谁说我会走。”  
“你，你不走了，面码？”鸣人抬起头，湛蓝的眼珠好像蒙上一层水雾，“太好了！”  
他激动地握住佐助的双臂。  
佐助拧了拧眉头，牙关紧咬。  
“啊啊啊，我，我不是故意的说。”鸣人慌手慌脚按压住他的伤口，重新缠好松开的布条，“面码你怎么不听我话啊我说，你看伤口又裂开了，叫你这几天不要动······”  
佐助面无表情地听着鸣人的唠唠叨叨，右手却温柔地揉了揉鸣人软软的金发。  
——嗯，手感不错。  
“面码你怎么突然······”鸣人的脸一红，“如果你喜欢······┗|｀O′|┛ 嗷~~嗷，放手，嗷——”  
佐助忽然拧住他的耳朵，痛的鸣人大声惨叫。  
“不要叫我面码，我的名字是佐助。”佐助冷冷地说道，“还有，面码这个名字，真的很土。”  
“嗷——嗷——嗷——放手，佐助——”  
······

“佐助助助助，你什么时候化成人形的？能重新变给我看吗？”  
“佐助助助助，仙鹤都和你一样能化成人形吗？都长你这样？”  
“佐助助助助，你家有雌性需要我救助吗？”  
“佐助助助助，这个羽衣是你的羽毛变的吗？穿上能飞升吗？”  
“······”佐助一声不吭地把烧好的热水拎进洗澡间，然后重重地关上门。  
鸣人站在门外愣了好一会，突然想到什么重要的事似的大叫：“佐助助助助，洗澡要我帮忙吗？你手臂——啊翅膀受伤了不方便的话······”  
“滚！”  
“······”

披着羽衣，佐助内着红绸滚边的白色里衣从浴室中出来时，鸣人已经把被褥铺好了。  
他默默地跪坐在被褥旁，然后慢条斯理地掀开上面的盖被。  
“唔好可惜啊。”鸣人伸手摸了摸穿了个洞的里衣——丝滑的手感如同春天枝桠上抽出的第一片嫩芽，鸣人忍不住凑近观察起了这件里衣。  
整件里衣完全由绸缎制成。从远处看，纯白衣料闪着潋滟的水光，衬的着装者如同走在一片祥云中；仔细观察，还能清晰地看见粼粼的光泽中绣着一只只展翅的白鹤暗纹——无论是样式或者手感，和鸣人平时所穿的粗布衣料完全不是一个档次——不止不是一个档次，即使是奈良或者日向这种大家族首领在传统的祭典上所穿的最贵重的礼服都比不上。  
“这件衣服不会就是用传说中的千羽绸织的吧？”鸣人干脆把整个脸都贴了上去，还使劲地蹭了蹭。  
“······”佐助把整个盖被往旁边一扔——  
“欸，佐助你做什么啊我说，我家就这么一床被子啊我说。”  
“我盖羽衣就可以，这床被子给你。”  
“我俩谁跟谁，不用客气，反正都得一起睡，不如两个都盖好了······”  
“你说什么？”佐助的太阳穴突突地跳了两下，“什么和你一起睡，我从来都是一个人睡，你——要么地板要么茅草。”佐助指了指旁边的茅草窝。  
“······”鸣人震惊了，过了好几秒才反应过来，“我是主人啊我说！你让我睡地上？”  
“你也可以睡茅草上。”佐助默默地躺下，还猫咪般蹭了蹭身下绵软的被褥。  
“你们白鹤就是这样报恩的？把自己的救命恩人在寒冬腊月赶下床？这是人干事吗我说——啊你只算半个人，哦不你不算人，嗯也不是······不管了，反正我不同意。”鸣人伸手就去推他。  
“······“佐助闭紧双唇，黑色的眼珠一动不动的盯着他，充满杀气。  
“······我选茅草。“  
······  
Jrjfhvjskdjcj  
夜色浓重，万籁俱寂。寒气如同一个悄无声息的刺客，顺着屋檐下凝结的冰柱，慢慢渗入纸窗的边角缝隙。  
翩然而至的冰凉感把鸣人从沉沉的睡梦中拽出。  
朦胧间，这片若隐若现的冰凉紧贴着他的身躯，透过薄薄的布料，侵入肌肤，深入骨髓。耳垂被不明的湿滑小物揉弄撕咬，传来一阵阵酥软的刺痛。湿滑的小物并不满足于玩弄他的耳垂耳廓，渐渐的，它划过他的鬓角，脸颊，流连于他干裂的唇。一遍又一遍地描绘着他的唇形，愈演愈烈的瘙痒惹得鸣人身体一阵燥热，胯下的某物蠢蠢欲动。终于，小物撬开湿漉漉的嘴唇，在口腔里反复点数他的牙齿，从上到下，从下往上，从左到右，从右往左——  
“哈——”猛地喘了口气，鸣人从梦中惊醒，下意识地直起身。唇齿间的湿热猝不及防地滑落到他的颈间。  
“谁？”鸣人警觉地抓住对方的双手。  
不知何时照进来的月光洒在那人身上。  
桀骜的碎发乖巧地贴在两鬓——  
倨傲的双眸消减了三分清冷——  
眼角眉梢间飞舞的淡淡红晕，好像覆上一层薄薄的白霜，在清冷的月色中，不仅不显得妩媚，反而更显纯洁和高贵，就好像——  
祭典上将要献舞的神官。  
鸣人脸上一阵火辣：“佐，佐助······”  
两片冰唇打断他的话语。  
咸湿和暧昧在寒冷的空气中蔓延。  
“等，等等啊佐助。”鸣人摁住他的双肩，慌忙地侧过脸，“这，这样不对，你，你是男的，我，我也······”话到嘴边，却渐渐没了声息。  
——佐助睁着他那双大大的眼睛，无辜地盯着鸣人湛蓝的眼珠。  
Uryricjdjjd  
Ruryeudidohneghdj  
iirjhydhmkdkjnmflkkf  
忽然他抓住鸣人的双手，隔着柔滑的丝绸，引领着滑过精巧的锁骨，然后停在胸utufijfnvjh前的凸起处，慢慢地打着圈。  
欲望一点一点啃噬着理智。胯jjfbnjcjjfn下之物硬挺起来。  
鸣人颤抖着扯下佐助的里衣，贪婪地舔舐着他胸jiifjjkldljc前含苞待放的蓓蕾。  
Eufyfgdjkifo  
yyruifhjdkoc  
冰凉的手指插入柔软的金发，鸣人的前额被烙下一阵细密的温软，如同春日里随风潜入的润雨。  
鸣人顾不上感受这片温热。他的双手迫不及待地滑进佐助的里衣，在他的后背不停的揉捏摩挲，然后顺着他的脊背，长驱直入，先是柔软的腰肢，接着是小巧的腰窝，最后是结实的臀瓣。  
鸣人对风月并没有太多了解。虽然他的两个老师，一个是黄色小说的狂热爱好者，一个是黄色小说的成名著作家。但他却对这种事并不感兴趣。  
——与其有时间钻研这个，还不如去修炼——  
尽管在情事上没有任何真枪实练，这一刻鸣人却福至心灵，无师自通。他安抚般轻柔了几下翘ndhebcuod臀，便狠狠地扯开佐助的臀ruitigovkf瓣，手指胡乱地插入中间的小jifofjrld穴。  
未经开垦的甬hfuvjhh道窄小湿热，急的鸣人不顾夹手，更加使劲地往里探去。  
耳边传来急促的轻呼声，佐助鼻息间呼出的热气惹得他的耳朵一片绯红。  
“唔······”忽然佐助紧紧地缠住鸣人的颈脖，下身不自觉地颤抖起来。  
“佐助，佐助······”鸣人猛地把佐助压在身下，牙齿划至锁骨，盘旋在喉结上。  
他的双手则亟不可待地拉下自己的裤子，随即把最深的欲望插mjiisedd入佐助的身体里。  
“嗯唔——”插入的瞬间佐助的脊背如同绷紧的弓般挺立，指甲无意识地嵌入鸣人背部的肌肉。  
狭窄的甬道进入得并不那么顺利。鸣人不得不一边用力掰开佐助的双臀，一边奋力地把欲望往深处送。  
“嗯——”身下的人显然没法承受入侵的庞然大物，他剧烈地扭动着身体，指甲划过鸣人的脊背，留下道道红痕。  
“佐助，佐助，佐助······”鸣人紧紧地抱住他发抖的身体，狂乱地抽插起来。  
“唔——”带着哭腔的呻吟声断断续续地钻进鸣人的耳里。  
“再忍一会，忍一会，一会就好，佐助，佐助，佐助······”鸣人不停地叫着他的名字，直到身下的欲望如同决堤的洪水般······  
······

“鸣人，鸣人你没事吧？”  
鸣人倏地睁开眼，印入眼帘的是佐助清冷的眼眸。  
“你在梦里一直叫我的名字，做噩梦了吗？咦，你流了好多汗。”佐助拿着毛巾，眼看就要碰到鸣人的额头——  
“我，我没事！”鸣人触电般格开他的手，随后意识到自己的行为有些过激——“抱歉啊，佐助，刚，刚刚我不是故意的我说，我真没事，你看······”他使劲的用袖口擦了擦自己的额头，“我刚刚的确做了个噩梦，现在好了······”  
“······”佐助端详了他好一阵，放下手中的毛巾。  
鸣人松了口气：“回去睡吧我说，不好意思吵······”  
佐助把整个额头都贴了上来。  
“你发烧了。“  
“什，什么？发烧？”鸣人结结巴巴地迟疑着——刚刚佐助的嘴唇离他那么近，只要自己微微抬点头就······  
忽然鸣人转过弯来——  
“我发烧了？怎么可能，我的身体一向很好啊我说！记得上次发烧还是多少年前来着，五年，六年，七年······”  
“······”

“冷~~~”鸣人在被窝里缩成一团，可怜兮兮地向佐助投去求助的目光。  
“闭嘴。”佐助有些不耐烦。羽衣，盖被统统都在你身上，还有什么不满的？难不成还要我把身上的衣服脱下来给你盖上？  
他小心地搅动着碗里黑乎乎的一团药糊，末了还用勺子挑出一点放进嘴里尝了尝——  
嗯，不冷不热，温度适宜。  
“鸣人。”他挖了一小勺药糊，递到鸣人面前。  
“······”鸣人紧紧抓住被角，半张脸没入铺盖，澄澈的眼睛扑闪着，显得乖巧可人，我见犹怜······  
呵呵。佐助心里冷笑一声，没人能在我的面前使用颜遁。  
“起来，吃药！”  
“······”鸣人躲在被窝里嘟囔了一句。  
“什么？”  
鸣人清了清嗓子，“拉面。”  
“不许。”佐助应声拒绝，“你都病成这样了还想着吃拉面？”  
“······”我生病还不是因为你让我睡茅草！？  
佐助的嘴角微不可见地弯下两个弧度：“你信不信我把你丢到外面雪地里？”  
鸣人翻了个白眼。你丢吧，反正我不吃药，大丈夫宁死不屈——  
佐助把勺子往碗里一丢，干脆地拧住他的耳朵。  
“嗷——嗷——嗷——佐助，放手，放手——”  
“还吃拉面吗？”  
“不吃——不吃——嗷——”  
“不想吃药？”  
“吃——吃——嗷——放手佐助——耳朵，耳朵要掉下来了我说——”  
佐助满意地松开手。  
鸣人蹙蹙眉，眼眶里硬是挤出两滴泪。  
佐助依然不为所动：“张嘴。”  
鸣人不情愿地张开嘴。大丈夫能屈能伸——  
······  
见鸣人把整碗药剂都吃下，佐助用冰毛巾擦了擦他额头上沁出的细小汗珠。  
“睡觉。”  
“睡不着啊我说！”鸣人眨巴着他蓝色的眼睛，“都睡了一整天，睡得我都累死了。”  
佐助斜眼望向墙角的板砖——  
“如果佐助陪我一起睡就能睡得着啊我说！”鸣人在佐助决定砸晕他前赶忙发表声明。  
“······”  
叹了口气，佐助把外套脱下，并吹灭了油灯。  
一双温热的手穿过鸣人的颈间，环住他的肩膀。  
“还冷吗？”佐助问道。  
鸣人翻了个身。  
伸手不见五指的漆黑中，鸣人只能依稀辨认出对方的一点轮廓。  
他的双手在被褥中摩挲，最终穿过佐助的腰际，攀上他的后背，将他整个人抱在怀里。  
“不冷。”  
“·······”  
“佐助你真好。”  
“······”  
“从小到大，我一直一个人。村里人总觉得我克死了父母，把我当成扫把星，从来不理我。”  
“我有时候甚至在想，为什么我要活着——既不肯施舍关爱，也不肯给我厌恶，就好像我是空气一样，即使某一天突然消失也不会有人注意。好几次路过南贺川，我几乎就想要这么跳下去。”  
“······”  
“好在后面我遇到伊鲁卡老师，还有三代爷爷。他们是村子里为数不多的几个愿意理我的人。不过他们总是很忙，很少才会过来看我。”  
“我长这么大，也从来没有人喂过我药。”  
“······”  
“抱歉，自说自话那么多，佐助估计听不明白吧。”  
“·······没关系。”  
“佐助有很多兄弟姐妹吧？仙鹤······我记得是族群动物。”鸣人顿了顿，“呐，和亲人一起生活是怎样的？很热闹很开心吗？是不是······”  
“我······不知道。”  
“？”  
“想不起来。”佐助把头埋在鸣人的颈窝，“我很小的时候，父母······兄弟······族人都死了。”  
“······为什么？”鸣人的声音有些颤抖。  
良久，颈窝温热的触感消失。  
“鸣人，仙鹤的羽毛非常珍贵——尤其是我们化成人时羽毛变成的羽衣。”他的手指划过鸣人略显硬朗的轮廓，最终停在眼睛上。  
“越是珍贵的东西，消失的越快。”  
就像阳光下闪闪发光的泡沫，飘着飘着，转瞬即逝，徒留念想。  
“······对不起。”鸣人抱紧他，“对不起。”  
“······”  
······

飞沙击面。积雪沾裳。  
鸣人打了个寒战。他的头上绑着木叶护额，双手握着缰绳和弓箭。抬眼望去，周围都是和他一样，穿着木叶军服的将士。  
远处锣鼓此起彼伏，冬狩开始了——  
“合。”穿着黑衣的将领举起旌旗。  
一时间，旌旗四望，连绵数里。  
鸣人跟随着整齐划一的部队，完成了合围。  
“杀！”黑衣将领换下另一面旗帜。  
“杀！”“杀！”“杀！”  
震耳发聩——  
所有人搭上弓箭，对准围场中惊慌失措的猎物——  
忽然，队伍里骚动起来——  
“看呐，仙鹤，有仙鹤，这是吉兆啊。”  
“仙鹤的羽毛很值钱······”  
“听说用鹤羽制成的千羽绸价值千金呢！”  
“何止！看过鹤尾制成的羽衣没？传说中的辉夜姬就是穿了这身羽衣才得以升天。”  
“射下一只，说不定这辈子都吃穿不愁了······”  
所有人都把手中的弓高高举过头顶——  
住手——鸣人想大声呐喊，但是似乎有什么东西，堵着他的喉咙，让他发不出声。  
住手啊——住手——他拼命地想拉住那些高举的手，但竖在半空中的弓箭越来越多，越来越密。犹如——坟场中密密麻麻的墓碑。  
“刷——”千军万马，万箭齐发。  
仙鹤发出一声高亢的鸣叫，便向东方慢慢地坠下去。  
“啧。”鸣人调转马头，狠狠地拍了一下马屁股。  
快啊，快——他在心里催促着。  
背后窸窸窣窣传来的马蹄声忽远忽近。  
如果不快点赶到他身边，他会死的——  
大雪纷飞，愈演愈烈，几乎遮住眼前的道路。茫茫中，鸣人眯着眼睛，似乎整个人都漂在空中。不知过了多久，雪势渐渐消退，眼前一片清明。  
寂静的雪地里，黑色与红色飞舞交织，如同一幅上好的泼墨画。  
鸣人喘着粗气，没等马停稳，便跳下马背。  
佐助依旧着着那件镶边绸衣，静静地躺在皑皑白雪中。他早已化成人形，从袖口探出的白色鹤羽却昭示着化形并未完成。左边的衣袖上插着一只箭矢，殷红的血液洇湿了他的白裳。  
“佐助，佐助，快醒醒。”鸣人拍拍他的脸，随即撕下自己里衣的一条，按压住流血的伤口。他握住箭柄，以迅雷不及掩耳之势拔出箭矢，四散的血珠溅到身上，也顾不得擦去，而是迅速地用长长的布条缠住受伤的翅膀。  
“唔——”因为剧痛佐助倏然睁开眼睛。不知是因为疼痛还是寒冷，他的身体轻轻地发抖，神志却依然有些迷糊，“鸣，鸣人？”  
“是我。快醒醒，那些人就快要——”鸣人吃力地环住他的腰身，想把他抱起来。  
然而佐助的身体却软软地滑倒在地。  
“快啊，快啊，那些人，那些人就要赶上了，他们会——”鸣人的声音中带着呜咽。  
“鸣人。”鹤羽温柔地环上他的颈脖，安抚似的划过他的后背。  
接着他听见佐助在他耳边低声呢喃：“鸣人，还冷吗？”  
······  
鸣人猛地从梦中惊醒，一身冷汗。  
佐助背对着他，睡得正沉。  
耳边忽然回荡起梦中佐助在他耳边的悄声细语——  
鸣人，还冷吗？  
脸上的温度瞬间上升。  
啊啊啊啊啊！鸣人你在想些什么呐！佐助可是个男孩子——  
忽然他似乎想到了什么。左手向身下探去。  
不出所料，下面一片湿滑。  
“······”  
······

鸣人泡了个澡，顺便洗了内裤。这时敲门声响了。  
佐助依然在被褥里睡着。湿漉漉的头发贴着他的额头，如果不是习惯了他刻薄的言语和冷淡的眼神，几乎只会让人误以为他是个乖巧温柔的少年。  
鸣人小心地拉上卧室的门。然后拉开了玄关大门。  
“佐井？”  
“好几天没见了，鸣人。”佐井面无表情，“你有没有——”  
“啊对了，你怎么一脸肾亏的样子？”佐井忽然另起了话头，虽然语调依然平稳，但微微上扬的眼角揭示了主人玩味的心情，“不会是你家的面码真的变成人了，然后以身相许······”  
“胡扯！”鸣人赤着脸大喊，“我这两天发烧了，连拉面都没胃口吃，所以看起来比平时憔悴！哪有你说的肾亏我说！”  
“好啦好啦，是我胡扯。”佐井毫不在意地重新挑起第一个话题，“你有没有见过这个人。”他展开一张通缉令。  
鸣人不动声色地扫过榜纸。  
“没有。这个人是逃犯吗还是犯了什么大罪——”  
“不知道。团藏大人下令逮捕的。”佐井兴趣缺缺地说道，“我只负责抓人——死活不论，谁抓到谁就能拿到500两黄金。”  
“黄，黄金？”鸣人瞪大了眼睛，“我记得悬赏金额最高的大蛇丸也不过300两黄金——”  
“是啊，抓到了基本就可以退休。啊对了，如果提供线索的话，根据线索的重要性，酬劳金从10两银子到50两。”  
鸣人吐了吐舌头：“这么高？”  
“嗯。”佐井把通缉令重新卷好，然后对他笑了笑，“好好保重身体，鸣人。”  
“······”  
“······怎么了？你不会真肾亏吧？”  
“不······佐井，有没有人告诉你，你的笑容慎得慌······”  
“······”  
鸣人锁好门，踏进卧室。  
佐助靠着墙，全身缩在羽衣里。  
“刚刚那个人是军队里的人吧？”  
“是。”  
“你的朋友。”  
“······是。”  
杀气四溢。佐助毫不留情地压倒鸣人，双手握紧他的喉咙。  
“······如果我要出卖你的话，刚刚我就会把你供出去。”  
“······”  
鸣人小心翼翼覆上脖颈上的双手。他甚至能够辨认出手背突起的青筋。  
“佐助，相信我。”  
我和传说里的人并不一样——  
“咕噜噜——”忽然鸣人的肚子传来一阵响声。  
“······”  
“咕噜噜——“佐助的肚子配合着也敲起碗来。  
“那个，早上吃什么啊我说？”  
······

虽然佐井并没有特地替他宣扬。第二天，陆陆续续地，战友，老师纷纷送来了慰问礼。鸣人不得不暂时把佐助藏进卧室的暗格。  
“这个是我家产的药材，专门治疗伤风感冒流涕发烧——唔还有这个是鹿茸酒。”  
“鹿丸，为什么送我鹿茸酒啊我说？”  
“听佐井说，你肾亏······”  
“他胡扯！”  
······  
“这个是我开的药方，治疗发烧很有效哦，只要照着方子去药房抓药就行——”  
“谢谢你啊小樱。”  
“啊对了，这个是卡卡西老师和伊鲁卡老师让我捎给你的礼物，他们最近接了个任务太忙，没时间来看望你。”  
“嗯嗯，替我谢谢他们，啊算了下次见到他们我亲自道谢好了。”  
“······等等啊我说，为什么卡卡西老师送给我的是亲热天堂？”  
“卡卡西老师说，他听佐井说你最近肾亏······”  
“他胡扯！”  
·····  
“这个是干花瓣，平时撒些在房间里，作用和放花一样。”  
“谢谢啊，井野。”  
“······”  
“怎么啦我说？”  
“那个······这袋花每次放少点，两三片就可以了，身体为重······”  
“······佐井他胡扯！”  
······  
“这个是送你家面码的饲料，我专门调配的。”  
“······面码它······伤好后就飞走了······”  
“没关系，你也可以吃！你看我和赤丸经常吃同一锅饭······”  
“滚！”  
······  
“这个是送你的围巾。”  
“······谢谢你宁次。”  
“别谢我，这个是我妹妹织的不是我织的。我的品味没那么差。”  
“······代我谢谢你妹妹。”  
“我妹妹说不用谢。”接着宁次掏出一个红包，严肃地说，“我已经问过，该送的大家都送了，我直接送钱好了。”  
“！！！宁次——不愧是号称全木叶眼力第一的天才，果然一眼就能看穿我的心思！”  
“你的心思我不用看就知道，你已经问我借过很多次钱······”  
······

送走所有人，鸣人伸了个懒腰，便开始整理送来的礼物。  
“鹿茸酒······嗯放厨房？不好吧······”  
“没想到你的朋友还挺多的嘛。”不知道什么时候，佐助披着羽衣悄然来到鸣人身旁翻看着那些有的没的礼物。  
“嘿嘿，那当然，本大爷在军队里的名气还是很高的。”  
“你喜欢看这种书？”佐助翻了翻手上的亲热天堂。  
“不是啦不是，是我一个老师爱看，他，他还喜欢随便送人······”鸣人夺过书，一把扔进客厅的储物柜。  
佐助托着腮帮，歪着头看他一点一点整理东西。  
“啊对了，佐助你有朋友吗我说？”鸣人边马不停蹄地整理边问。  
“朋······友？”  
“嗯，我也说不清楚，就是······就是那种相互信任，甚至能把生命托付给对方的那种人。”  
“······没有。”  
鸣人手上的动作停滞下来：“没有吗我说？你们仙鹤不交朋友？”  
“不是不交，是没必要。”佐助弯下腰，戳了戳一个缝的歪歪扭扭，咧着大嘴，后面跟着九条尾巴的小狐狸玩偶，“仙鹤是族群动物，通常都以家族为单位活动。所以并不会特意结交别的族群的同类。即使是别的族群的同类想加入这个族群，也很困难，因为血缘的关系——仙鹤总是对血缘的传承非常敏感。”  
“那佐助你这些年岂不是······”  
“我习惯了。”  
鸣人想起雪地里救起它时孤零零的身影。  
“那我做你的朋友好吗？”  
“······”  
“我会成为你的归宿啊我说！”  
“······”  
“我会不停不停地想着佐助，吃饭的时候也想，睡觉的时候也想，做事的时候也想——所以，如果有一天，佐助你觉得孤单了，就想想我。”  
“······谁会想你啊白痴······”  
“佐助你同意了？”  
“······即使以后会后悔？”  
“绝不会后悔啊我说！我说到做到！”鸣人拍着胸脯。  
佐助垂下眼角，两旁的额发在眼周投下一片阴影。  
“鸣人，我和你不同。总有一天我会离开这里，可能永远都不会再回来，你的未来永远不会和我相交。”  
鸣人脸上的猫抓胡须抖了抖，忽然他抓住佐助的手：“佐助，你看，现在我就与你相交了。”  
羁绊这种东西总是这样奇怪，在意外的时刻，意外的地方，以一种意外的方式结下。  
“不管遇到什么困难，不管谁阻止，我都会拼尽全力——你的未来我绝对不会相让。”掷地有声的誓词如同寺院檐下传来的法铃声，沉稳有力。  
佐助听见自己的心跳，一种遗忘了很久的感情从心底升起，它狞笑着破出他的心脏，爬上他的胸膛，掐住他的脖子，几乎让他窒息。  
不要啊······我不想再经历一次······佐助握紧羽衣的边缘。  
······

朗日当空，阶前银床。  
天朗气清了好几天，屋外烈风怒号，屋内却没有那么冻。  
佐助正在无聊地缝制一枚羽扇。  
——其实他很不情愿。  
但是他永远都不知道鸣人下一秒会干些什么。  
俗话说人生有三道坡——上坡，下坡，以及意外（日语中意外的尾音正好和前两个相同）。  
在佐助看来，他的人生则分为上坡下坡以及······鸣人。  
一天前，他还好好的窝在鸣人家里，该吃吃，该睡睡，该做饭做饭——鸣人只会下拉面，还是从外面买来的现成的那种直接煮煮——其余时间可以用来发呆和指挥鸣人打扫房间。  
多么美好的日子啊！佐助甚至感觉自己胖了三斤。  
直到昨天，鸣人突然不好意思地宣布还有4天他的假期就结束了。这就代表，再过四天鸣人就得回到木叶军机处报道。木叶的军队管理十分严格，很难做到逃役，但好在木叶采用的是军民混编制——也就是平时军队的将士必须按时打卡报到操练，但同时在晚上没啥杂事的时候也可以回家帮忙家务，平时农忙时请个假也不会拒绝——对于管辖人口有限的政府，只要平衡好两种时间的分配，这种编制有很高的效率。  
但鸣人很担心——以前他孤家寡人一个，无牵无挂，几天不回家甚至几个月不回家是常事。但现在家里多出了佐助，佐助还没办法出门。思来想去，鸣人决定趁着假期多屯些粮。  
于是，昨天鸣人出门买了一堆东西，吃的喝的用的穿的······以及担心佐助无聊给他买的玩的。  
“你们仙鹤不都喜欢织衣服吗？”鸣人拿着针线包笑嘻嘻递过来。  
“······”喜欢你妹，他到现在想起白鹤报恩的传说还浑身发抖好么。一点一点拔光自己的羽毛什么的，简直就和凌迟处死一样······  
但佐助还是面不改色地接过针线包，然后狠狠戳了鸣人一下——  
“嗷——佐助你戳我干嘛，我有针眼恐惧症啊我说！”  
呵呵，正好。  
最终佐助决定给鸣人制把羽扇——比起织衣服，简单用料少，就当是感谢鸣人的救命之恩吧。  
一点一点拆开羽衣最下边的鹤羽，然后再把羽毛一片一片缝在扇骨上。  
圆形的羽扇洁白无瑕，平日看着柔顺的鹤羽如今却倔强地相互簇拥挺立，如同铮铮铁骨。  
佐助满意地前看看，后瞧瞧。温柔的鹤羽“啪”地打到他光洁的额头，就好像——多年前那个人笑着弹了一下自己的额头。  
大滴大滴的泪珠砸在羽扇上。  
······

“哇，这就是你制的羽扇，真好看~”从集市上回来的鸣人开心地说。  
“······就当谢礼吧。”  
鸣人爱不释手地翻来覆去摸了好几遍——  
“别摸了，再摸就秃了。这可是拆了我的羽衣给你做的！”  
“可是这是佐助做的我舍不得······”鸣人把羽扇放在鼻尖，深深吸了口气，“啊对了，这个用了你的羽衣上的鹤羽，没关系吧？”  
“几根而已，没关系。”  
“唔唔······”鸣人瞧了眼佐助。  
“······有话快说。”  
“佐助，你，你不会离开我吧？”  
“······什么意思？”  
“你刚刚说这个是谢礼······你是不是现在就要离开所以······”  
“不会。”  
“太好了我说！！！”鸣人兴奋地大叫。  
“白，白痴，别叫这么大声。”佐助脸上一红。  
“啊对了，佐助，明天是我最后一天假期，我要和鹿丸他们出去打猎，你自己一个人在家小心点，不要站在窗口，不要随便开门，暗门在衣橱边······”  
“啰嗦，天天说这些不烦么？”佐助有些不耐烦地打断他。这两天鸣人在出门前都会这样叮嘱好长一段，说地佐助都快背下来。  
“我担心佐助啊我说！”鸣人瞪大了眼睛，手里的扇柄都快捏变形，“今天上街，街上搜索你的人更多了，好像连暗部都出动了。如果他们发现你——”  
“······白痴，他们伤不了我。”佐助下意识地抚了抚枕在膝上的羽衣，”比起我，你倒不如好好考虑自身，如果被发现偷偷藏匿我，即使是你的上司或朋友，都帮不了你吧。“  
“没关系。”鸣人倒是一脸无所谓，“想脱罪的话，我鸣人大爷有的是办法。”  
信心十足的气势倒真有些将世界握在手心的架势。这样思忖着，佐助不禁嘴角弯出一个浅浅的弧度。  
”所以啦，佐助不用担心我。我会一直在你身边守护你，说到做到！“鸣人坚定而认真地盯着他。  
佐助有些发愣，随即把羽衣抱的更紧。黑发下颤抖的红色耳尖如同鹤冠。良久他轻叹了口气，膝上的羽衣微微下滑。  
“我会保护好我自己。”他说道，“鹿丸他们是你值得深交的好朋友，千万别随便断交。“  
“我才不是这种随便的人！”  
······

这次他们打猎的地方是在南贺川上游，稍微远离木叶的一处偏僻山林——据说这里以前甚至是私家狩猎场，不知道什么原因，原来的主人放弃了这块上好的狩猎场所，因此现在成了这些少年偶尔玩乐的场所。  
“大丰收啊我说！”鸣人拍着马背上的两只野兔和一只山鸡，“可惜佐井有事不在，我还想分给他一些猎物呢，这下他没口福了。”  
“你好像很开心？遇到了什么好事吗？”鹿丸斜着眼看着他，这次他的运气不太好，仅仅打死了一只鸟——而且那只鸟看起来很难吃······  
“嘿嘿嘿，我每天都这么开心啊我说！”  
“欸，别笑得这么恶心——”牙翻了个白眼，摆出一副呕吐的样子，他今天的运气也不太好，虽然有赤丸的帮助，但只打到两只山鸡，“去东边看看，那边离木叶近些。”  
他一甩鞭，把鸣人和鹿丸抛在后面。  
“等等我们啊我说~~~”  
······  
日头甚暖，冰河下暗潮涌动。三人骑了一阵马，渐渐的，松柏挂霜，孤路难行的景色被抛之脑后，曲径通幽处，潺潺的细流声如同春日里第一场细雨。  
远远的，鸣人看见一处被积雪覆盖着的残壁断垣，隐约的，他看见墙上依稀留着一个上红下白的团扇图案，彰显着废墟原主人昔日的荣耀。  
“······我们快点走，这里看着有些可怕。”鸣人强压下心中的不安。  
“啊啊，也是。”牙瞧了鸣人一眼，“我忘了你怕鬼嘛！不过这世界上有没有鬼还得另说。”  
“······”  
不知是谁带的头，三人越骑越慢。  
“鸣人，你知道前面那户大族的事吗？”鹿丸突然出声。  
“······不知道。”鸣人随口敷衍着。  
“十年前，那个家族还是木叶的名门。人丁兴旺，声名显赫。里面甚至有不少人还在木叶政权机关里担任要职，而且还掌握着特殊的制扇工艺，制出的扇不仅深受大名器重，有传言就连天皇也赞不绝口。毫不夸张地说，这个家族几乎掌握了半个木叶的命脉。”  
鸣人的手抖得几乎握不住缰绳，他的心怦怦直跳。  
——别说了，鹿丸——  
“后来，在十年前的一个晚上，这个家族里有人突然发了疯，整个家族被屠戮殆尽，仅剩下一个七岁的孩子。”  
——别说了，求你——  
“但有传言，真相并不是这样。传言说这个家族本想造反，可惜消息败露，于是木叶上层利用暗部杀光了这族所有人，只留下一个孩子。”  
“我不想听。”震耳的轰鸣声中鸣人听见自己的颤音。  
“前几天，我安插在木叶高层的眼线告诉我，志村团藏在祭祀那天遇刺了。刺客假扮成献舞的神官，把剑藏在羽衣中，在祭礼前的觐见中刺伤了他。团藏害怕自己的政权不稳，一直不敢公布这件事，不过快瞒不住了吧——听说他伤的很重，恐怕时日不多。”  
“······你到底要说什么，鹿丸。”  
鸣人注意到牙已经驾着马挡在了他的前面——  
“鸣人，你把那个人藏起来了吧？那个宇智波佐助。”  
“·····到底在说什么呀我听不懂······”  
“你到底要瞒到我们什么时候！”鹿丸怒吼一声。  
连牙都吃了一惊。相识至今鹿丸从未如此失态。  
“你藏匿他的事团藏已经知道了——就在前两天，你去集市的时候，有暗部偷偷拿你衣服上的羽毛去检验，那是鹤羽！”  
“那是面码的······”  
“为什么你还要自欺欺人？”鹿丸气的手发抖，“面码早在好几天前就离开了，在你生病的那天我们都确定过。而暗部是前天才拿着你身上的羽毛过去化验——面码的羽毛会在你的衣服上留那么久？”  
“我，我不知道，那个确实是面码留下的······我不知道你们在说什么······我要回去······”鸣人心中一片空白，他甚至不知道自己该说什么。唯一清楚的就是——他必须回去找佐助——  
“来不及了，今天佐井已经奉命带着暗部的人去你家逮捕他——死活不论。他在接到任务后拼命地给我偷偷传递消息，希望我和牙能在今天拖住你——暗部那边佐井会想办法让你脱罪，他会证实你被胁迫······”  
“不，不是······不对······”鸣人心头大震，六条胡须在脸上僵硬地抖动着，不知什么时候，手心一片冷汗。  
“让开，我要回去。”他加紧马肚，狠狠地打了下马屁股，想突出重围。  
“赤丸！”牙比他更快——说那迟那时快，赤丸一口咬上鸣人马匹的后腿。  
受到惊吓，马匹高高地翘起前蹄，鸣人猝不及防地摔下马背。  
鹿丸和牙都变了脸色。  
“喂，鸣人，你没事吧？”鹿丸和牙下马扶起他，用手拍了拍他的脸，鸣人毫无反应。  
“他不会撞到头了吧？”牙有些着急，“我的包里有些绷带。”他走到马背旁，把手伸进背囊里摸索。  
就在这时，鸣人睁开眼睛。毫不犹豫地击向鹿丸的下颌。  
鹿丸措手不及，被打个正着，整个人翻倒在雪地里。鸣人没有停顿，小腿扫过他的腹部。只听得“哐”的一声，鹿丸的背部撞到树干，晕了过去。  
整个动作行云流水，没有超过三秒。  
等牙听到声响回过头，鸣人已经从靴筒里掏出小刀。尖锐的刀刃架在牙的脖子上。  
“······”  
“汪汪汪——”赤丸龇牙咧嘴地一跃而起。  
鸣人眸色一暗，一拳打在牙的脸上，把他打翻在地，随即身体一沉，顺着赤丸叫声传来的方向，侧过身子，手上的小刀在赤丸的大腿边开了个口子。  
赤丸如同断了风筝的线，倒在雪地上。  
“赤丸！”牙顾不得鸣人，连忙把赤丸抱在怀里。  
“我只是刺伤了它的大腿。如果现在去看大夫的话不会有生命危险。”鸣人落下这句话，便翻身上了鹿丸的马。  
“喂！我真搞不懂，那个宇智波佐助是不是给你吃了什么迷魂药，你怎么这么护着他。”  
鸣人没有回答：“替我向鹿丸道歉。赤丸的医药费我出。”  
说完，鸣人便快马加鞭地向家里赶去。  
······

房门大开，门口没有一个人。  
鸣人喘着粗气踏进玄关。  
映入眼帘的，是满地尸体和四溅的鲜血。  
佐助跪坐在屋子中央，正用一块软布擦拭一柄利剑。  
白色绸衣上的血迹早已干涸，留下大片大片的暗红印迹，让他恍惚想起任务书上变色的陈年章印。  
洁白的羽衣被生生扯散，上面交错着暗红色的血迹和污泥，如同大雪覆盖下的宇智波大宅的残壁断垣。  
“你都知道了。”佐助平静地说，他没有用问句。  
鸣人辨认出佐井——他被压在一个不知名的暗部成员身下。  
全身似乎被浇了一盆冷水，战栗着几乎支不住身体，他“扑通”一声跪倒在门前，把头埋进双膝。  
怎么会不知道呢，从他见到佐助的第一面就知道——佐助并不是故事里的白鹤。  
面码的伤已经有四五天，而佐助的伤——是新伤。  
但他自己，也从来不是故事里那个救了白鹤的少年。  
无论是一开始死缠烂打的挽留，还是顺水推舟的亲近，都不过是防范和欺骗。  
佐助并非木叶成员，却莫名其妙受了伤还偷溜进自己家里；而且他的身上留着不少疤痕，虽然大多不明显，但鸣人辨得出那是刀剑留下的创伤；更甚，他的衣料是只有特殊官职的人才能用的特制，远甚于贵族能用的昂贵布料，但佐助自己却毫不自知。  
他的疑点太多，鸣人为了自己，为了木叶，不得不防。  
不知道什么时候，这份欺骗与防备越来越淡——  
是听见他说他和自己一样没有亲戚家人的时候吗？  
或者是他把药喂入自己口中的那一瞬间？  
甚至更早，在自己听见他的名字的时候——  
不知道佐助能不能想起来他很久以前，在南贺川旁，有一个金发蓝眼的七岁男孩，一直站在他身后，希望和同岁的他搭话。这个男孩和他一样，没有家人，没有亲友，没人关爱，也没人厌恶。  
就这样，一个人孤零零地活在世界上。  
然而这个男孩此时却觉得心安：原来这个世界上还有人和我一样。  
这份心安，是当时幼小的鸣人唯一的安慰。  
佐助站起身，从他身边安静地走过。  
“你要去哪？”鸣人抓住他的手。  
“不关你事。”  
“这些人都是无辜的。”  
“我的家人也是无辜的。”  
鸣人怒气冲冲地盯着他，他的眼睛里曾经盛满满天的星光，他的唇曾经为自己试过药，他的手曾经温柔的抱住自己。而如今——  
他只想撕烂这个人诱人的皮囊，扒掉他美丽的面具，让自己看清楚他的灵魂，是不是，是不是他想的那样······  
忽然鸣人扭过他的手腕，尖利的指甲扫过他洁白的喉管。  
但佐助比他更快，他的身子微微一侧，指甲没有留下一丝痕迹。借着有利的身形，被握住的手腕甩开了鸣人的手。  
鸣人赤红着双眼，拳脚如风般密集地攻向佐助的面颊，下颌，胸部和小腹，佐助连眉都没有动，凭着多年的战斗直感，左格右挡，从容不迫地护住自己被击的要害。同时快速地退了好几步，和鸣人拉开距离。  
“你就这点本事？”佐助把草薙剑插在地上。  
鸣人毫不犹豫地冲向他，拳头砸向他的面颊（说好打人不打脸······），佐助侧头躲过，顺势拧过他的臂膀——但这只是鸣人的假动作，他身子一沉，脚下狠狠一扫，佐助也反应极快，他“哼”了一声，抓住鸣人的肩膀，在空中转了个圈，脚未点地，鸣人左手拳风已接近他的下颌，佐助右手手掌顺着他的拳风急转直下，左手迅捷地握住他的右手腕，同时左腿扫过他的下盘，沾染血迹的白衣在空中划出一道弧线，如同凌寒中绽开的红梅。鸣人“啧”了一声，跘倒的右脚不甘心地勾住佐助的左腿，两人在雪地上滚作一团。纷纷扬扬的白雪如同碎玉撒了他们一身。红橙黑白交叠中，两人你一拳我一脚，上下翻滚，肌肤相缠，生息缱绻。直到彼此精疲力竭，衣襟散乱，身上挂了不少彩，才默契地分开。  
“佐助，住手吧。”鸣人喘着粗气，抹了把唇边的鲜血——刚刚佐助击中他的下颌，使得他的唇裂开来，“团藏，我听说团藏受了重伤时日不多，他是你的仇人吧？”  
佐助瞬间愣住了，随即冷笑一声：“如果他死了，木叶就更容不下我。”  
“不会，不会的。”鸣人胡乱摆着手，“团藏当年对你的族人做了很多不好的事吧？下任火影——我听说纲手奶奶的呼声很高，她是个好人，跟她好好说，说不定还能为你的家族······”  
然而“昭雪”两个字还没说完，佐助就打断了他：“昭雪有什么用，我的家人，都已经不在。”  
轻飘飘的一个决定，然后再轻飘飘的一句抱歉，宇智波上下几十条人命就这样轻飘飘的抹掉，而活下的人只能笑着接受——人命竟是这样轻贱？还是说，只要为了木叶，所有东西都可以轻易牺牲？  
“鸣人，我所要报复的，不只团藏一个。”  
——“呵呵那个就是宇智波？有这样的势力他们根本不可信。”“如果能把他们的制扇技术偷来······”“死了活该，谁让他们不自量力呢，能有如今的地位还不是靠着木叶······”“啊啊啊，谁叫他们不肯公开制扇的秘密啊······”“既然那么多人认为他们有罪，那么他们就是有罪······”  
——猜忌，贪婪，仇恨，嫉妒，以及冷漠。  
——木叶的那些人就这样，用他们最大的恶意，把仙鹤架上刑台。然后眼睁睁地看着穿着鲜亮的刽子手，满口说着冠冕堂皇的理由，拧断仙鹤的脖子，扯下它的羽发。  
——所有人都死死地盯着仙鹤美丽的鹤羽，却从没有一个人关心过这只仙鹤是死是活。  
“我恨的不止是团蔵一个人，我恨的是整个木叶。”  
“但是，但是仇恨是没有意义的，到头来你得到的只有空虚——”鸣人焦躁地抓住他的肩膀。  
——我知道，我知道仇恨没有意义。但我除了仇恨，已经一无所有——  
“鸣人，你输了。”佐助不知何时抽出竖在雪地上的草薙剑，重重插进他的大腿。  
鸣人摔倒在地上，痛苦地扭曲着脸，鲜血如注，身下一片烈焰。豆大的汗珠从鸣人的额上密密地渗出。  
“等等，佐助，我知道，你恨木叶，你有理由恨。但你看到的不是木叶的全部——虽然有很多不好的地方，但还是有很多善良的人——留在我身边，我会创造一个你能永远住下的木叶。我，我会成为你的归宿，所以，所以······”鸣人嘴唇发白，说话也开始断断续续。  
他拉着佐助的手，不停地描绘着不可能的未来。  
直到最后，握着手指的手心滑落，任凭积雪染上一层冷霜。  
漆黑而混乱的意识中，他甚至不知道自己在说些什么胡话······  
忽然佐助又听见了自己的心跳，那种遗忘了很久的感情又从心底升起，这次它没有狞笑，而是如同温暖的阳光，攀上他的胸膛。  
他伏在他的耳旁。  
“南方，50公里，蛇窟。”  
佐助直起身，握紧手中的草薙剑。  
“该出来了吧？”他面无表情地侧过脸。  
“哦呀，真是一出好戏······”背后传来蛇吐信般的嘶嘶声。  
“离开的路线准备好了吗？”  
“当然，呵呵，我可是费了很大功夫才成功买通看守，只能说真不愧是木叶，管的真是······”  
“啊对了，这个人是谁？很少见你对别人上心。”语气里充满恶趣味。  
“不用管。”佐助穿上大蛇丸递过来的外套，“已经斩断的羁绊罢了。”  
藏在衣袖里的鹤羽悄然落地，他如同仙鹤报恩里的那只仙鹤，消失在茫茫的山林间。  
FIN


End file.
